Kocked up
by Kumiko-Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: I'm debating the title, let me know. Sasuke gets some surprise news after his first round of the chunin exams. Mpreg and OCs. NaruxSasu ItaxOC and moreeee like the Uchiha clan and Naruto's parents are alive and I defiantly have a planned sequel after this.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been working on in my head for ages and I'm happy to share it finally. This is part one in a two (at least) part story, meaning I already have a sequel planned. I don't own anyone (except my "original characters") Naruto is by far one of the greatest animes written, I've been following the manga and it's getting SO intense. So here it is my grand project I plan on working on.

Summary: Sasuke is being checked out after his fight in the first round of the chunin exams but he finds out that his vomiting and weakness aren't due to a curse mark but he's PREGGERS. Itachi and the Uchiha clan are alive as well as Naruto's parents. NaruxSasu MPreg, ItaxOC

Sasuke woke up in a hospital room, the bright light in above him momentarily blinding him. What had happened? Why was he here? Slowly he started to remember Kakashi carrying him to the infirmary after sealing the curse mark. His eyes were closed but the bouncing motion of being carried had upset his stomach. He remembered the nauseating feeling bringing his hand to his stomach and moaning out of displeasure. Suddenly he heard voices behind his door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha I think you're going to want to be with your son when I tell you this" Tsunade one of the three legendary Sannin and main Medical Nin in charge of the Konoha Hospital.

"Please tell me he's ok" He could hear his mother say. "Oh why did you let him do this Fugaku? Now he's hurt and I hope your happy" It was surprising to hear his mother speak out against his father but mother's will be mothers.

"Sasuke was fully capable of competing in the exams, Itachi competed when he was far younger" His father said, Sasuke sighed always being compared to Itachi was rather annoying but also hurtful, he wanted his parents to be proud of him because he was a good ninja not because he was almost as good as his older brother.

Tsunade cleared her throat getting their attention. "This has nothing to do with the exams, although we should discuss his curse mark made by Orochimaru-"

"That slithering snake" His father interrupted.

"The curse mark isn't why I called you away from your duties sir, you see I gave Sasuke a full body examination after his match and one test came back with some rather interesting results" She sounded so calm and serious, Sasuke hoped he wasn't ill, they called his parents away from work to talk about his health, it couldn't be good. What if he couldn't compete in the final round? He'd have to wait even longer to be a chunin. Sasuke shook his head, what if it was worse than that and here he was worrying about a stupid exam. Lost in thought he barely heard the door open and the steps of the three adults walking in.

"Oh good Sasuke you're awake" Tsunade said checking the heart monitor he was hooked up to.

"How are you feeling dear?" His mother asked sitting by his side running her fingers through his hair. He looked to his father before pulling away from his mother slightly, he didn't like when she doted on him in front of his father, he felt like a small child under his father's intense stare.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseas nothing serious" He answered looking down and away.

"It's not surprising" Tsunade said looking at her charts.

"What is wrong with him why did you ask us here" Fugaku said his arms crossed across his uniform in a unwelcoming stance.

Tsunade didn't answer right away, she didn't even bother looking up, Sasuke became nervous, if there was one person alive who could intimidate him more than his own father is was Tsunade, she was known for being blunt and scary violent. She chewed on her lip for a few seconds leaving the three Uchihas on the edge of their seats.

Sasuke looked at his father and mother, one was fidgeting nervously and the other was unmoved it didn't take a genius to tell you which one was which.

"Lady Tsunade?" His mother asked

"I might have to run another test to confirm but from what the first test shows, it seems as though Sasuke is..." She took a deep breath shaking her head and putting her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Pregnant"

"WHAT?!" The three voices in unison could be heard down the hall.

"Please this is a hospital" She said.

Sasuke's hand flew to his mouth he ripped the monitors off his chest and hands before jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom attached slamming the door shut behind him before the sounds of vomiting could be heard behind the door.

"There must be some mistake" His mother said worriedly, looking at her husband who was even more unhappy than when he was called away from work.

"Like I said I'll need to run another test to confirm but by the looks of it Sasuke is a few weeks along. Has he been getting sick a lot lately?" Tsunade asked.

"Now that you mention it... he has seemed to be throwing up a lot lately, I just thought he was nervous about the exams" Mikoto said. The bathroom door opened and the three watched as Sasuke, weak from loosing whatever stomach contents he had, climbed back into the bed in a daze seeming very effected by the news.

"Sasuke - tell her there is no way this is possible" his Father said.

"Actually sir male pregnancies among members of powerful clans aren't impossible if the pregnancy results from sex where he would be the receiver of-"

"Yes! Lady Tsunade I'm well aware of the fact that it is possible but my son is just shy of 13 there is no way he'd have engaged in sexual acts especially ones where he is-" Fugaku stopped shaking his head as if trying to get the idea out of his mind.

"Unless Sasuke was molested" His mother said waking Sasuke out of his trance.  
"Oh sweetie who touched you" Mikoto locked Sasuke in a tight embrace.

"You can tell us you're safe here" His mother continued swaying him side to side.

"Mother please you're making me sick" Sasuke said pulling away. His mother pulled away looking extremely worried someone had hurt her baby, she brushed a stand of hair behind his ear before rubbing his back.

"What happened to you sweetie who hurt you"

"It's not like that nobody forced me to do anything" Sasuke didn't look up his face was turning tomato red, he couldn't believe he was going to have to explain to his parents not only that he had sex but...

"Who?" His father said in a dangerously low voice.

"uh, um, hm" Sasuke's hands began shaking and the redness getting deeper.

"Sasuke who?" His father asked again.

Sasuke took a deep breath in trying to pull himself together to tell his father calmly.

"Naruto."

0000000

Back in his home Naruto sneezed.

"Someone must be thinking about you" His father Minato Namikaze Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village said walking past his room.

"They must be talking about how great I am and how I kicked Kiba's ass in the first round BELIEVE IT!" He gave his father a big thumbs up and the two began laughing. "Dad you are going to train me before the final match right?" He looked to his father with his big blue eyes that matched his own. Minato stopped laughing taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I'm sorry Naruto I wish I could but as Hokage I cannot show any favoritism, If I trained you it would seem unfair to all other participants" He said in his matter of fact Hokage voice.

"But Daaaaaad" Naruto whined falling backwards onto his bed putting his hands to his face. "I was barely able to defeat Kiba, I got lucky on my awesomeness"

"You sure did" His Dad said.

"But that Neji guy...what he did to Hinata I can't let that go I swear I have to beat him in the finals round" Naruto said sitting up.

"That was a very kind gesture of you Naruto but violence cannot solve all your problems"

"Only most of them" His mother popped in, her red hair iridescent in the light.

"Oh Dear!" He said turning to her The two exchanged a look before Minato lit up.

"Why not get Master Jiraiya to train him?" He said excitedly.

"WHAT!?" His mother said

"Master Jiraiya taught me and I became Hokage, so in turn if Naruto is going to be Hokage why not learn from him?" He smiled.

"Because Master Jiraiya is a pervert who will corrupt our son into his pervy ways, you know!" She yelled.

"Come on mom PLEASE" Naruto ran up hugging his mother. "Dad is right pervy sage would be perfect to train me if dad can't" he looked up at her with the puppy eyes she hated to love.

"Alright Alright on the condition that he keeps you away from booze and women, stay away from bad women Naruto. Only date a girl like me, you know" She smiled pointing to herself proudly.

"Yes Naruto date someone like your mom, only less crazy" He whispered the last part into his son's ear.

"What was that?" She slapped both of them across the head. When they came back up the were both rubbing their heads, they were used to Kushina's outbursts.

"Don't worry mom. I'll stay away from women"

"Well when you do get a girlfriend make sure to bring her home so I can intimidate the shit out of her, I'm the only woman allowed in your life, you know" She said hugging him.

"Um, yeah mom always" He chuckled nervously thinking about a certain raven haired beauty who he had slept with weeks earlier but the two had yet to talk about it afterwords, he had no idea where his relationship left off with Sasuke, were they friends? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Naruto really wanted to talk to Sasuke about it but kept blowing it off.

"Hey mom can Sasuke come over for dinner?" He asked.

000000000

Back at the Uchiha district Sasuke sneezed into the nook of his elbow. "Bless you" his mother said as he knelt at the kitchen table. His mother had immediately started cooking Sasuke dinner to replace all the food that had come out of him and to start helping him "eat for two" although the situation was still tense his mother was just glad Sasuke was healthy, he wasn't molested and that she was going to be a grandmother. Sasuke's father hadn't said a word since the announcement, not through the second test, not through him checking out of the hospital, not the whole walk home. Once Sasuke was home he had left for the temple for a clan meeting.

"Do you think Father hates me now?" Sasuke asked poking his tomato slices around the plate.

"Sasuke, don't be silly your father could never hate you!" She said reaching across the table to put her hand on Sasuke's arm.

"He is mad maybe, surprised yes, concerned defiantly...but your father loves you."

"He didn't seem very loving when he left" Sasuke said, it was weird to use the word love and his father in the same sentence, not in Sasuke's whole life had he been "loving" more like stern strict father, he hadn't even called him dad since he was five or six.

"He is trying to figure out how to handle this." She told him. "I think if it had been someone in the clan he would get violent or fire him but Naruto he has no control over, he needs to work out how this is going to work"

"what do you mean"

"Well, he wouldn't allow you to be a single parent."

"What does that mean" Sasuke said nervously.

"You and Naruto will need to get married"

00000000

SNEEZE ! Just kidding. I hope you liked this first chapter, It may be a little rough getting it from my head down on physical draft but be gentle with reviews please, this is my baby -haha get it? But seriously.

Some of you pay be thinking, why is the Uchiha clan alive? Why are Naruto's parents alive? Their deaths are the whole basis of their characters, well, I always wondered what Sasuke would be like without all that angst and how Naruto could be even happier and goofier plus I LOVE Kushina her character is freggin awesome. Just think of this as a fanfic episode of 16 and pregnant...except 13 and pregnant...that was also a stylistic choice that I based off of Nina Dobrev's character Mia on Degrassi.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two- I'm trying to get so much in because in my head I feel like this story is it's own book, it probably won't be THAT long but I'm far more excited about the sequel...incase it wasn't obvious it's about the FUTURE and the OCs I have lined up :D hopefully you'll love them like I do, but due to my ADHD I bounce around a lot so I'll try and make this story the best I can, like book 1 of the series I want to write.

Anyway here it is chapter 2!

00000000000000

Sasuke's breath hitched, him marrying Naruto? It was a one time thing, or at least he thought, since they hadn't spoken about it since. Sasuke remembered the night it happened They were on their mission to protect the bridge builder training in the forrest to reach the top of the trees. Both boys were tired and sweaty from working the whole time.

"Damn it Sasuke we're never going to get this" Naruto whined after having fallen for the millionth time.

"Speak for yourself dobe, I'm almost to the top" Sasuke gave him a half smirk.

"Then teach me oh wise and incredible one" Naruto said.

"I don't have time to train the both of us stupid, it's just as Kakashi said."

"But I'm obviously not as superior as you" Naruto said in a mocking tone sticking his tongue out.

"It's ok not many people are" He replied back.

"C'mon Sasuke" Naruto said getting up and walking over to the boy/

"Ask Sakura for help" Sasuke said turning his back to Naruto.

"But you're right here" Naruto said throwing an arm around Sasuke pulling him close to Naruto's front, suddenly it became very clear to both of them how close they really were, Sasuke's face lit up red and Naruto felt something happening in in pants.

"Get off me dobe" Sasuke said pushing him away.

They were both quiet for some time neither looking at the other, realizing how turned on a simple touch was. Its not like they hadn't touched before, Naruto was particularly clingy to Sasuke and Sasuke would normally just push him off but that time both of them felt the urge to touch more and in in more private places.

_Do it_ Naruto heard a voice in him call. _Do the Uchiha _the voice was dark and menacing but its voice purred with an underlining passion a passion that began to take over Naruto, this had happened once before he looked up into the sky to see a bright clear full moon, last full moon he had similar urges but he was able to satisfy that urge with some "novels" his god father Master Jiraiya had given him to help him "learn the ways of women" although the characters didn't appeal to him the overall sex was thrilling, it took him the entire night but after "taking care of business" the urge finally subsided. This time was different, here, in the middle of the forrest under the light of that full moon that bounced off Sasuke's perfect porcelain skin the urge would not be sub sided by simply masterbating to words, words were nothing compared to how soft Sasuke's skin felt, how hot his breath on his arm had been. The urge was quickly taking over.

Naruto took a brave step forward grabbing Sasuke and spinning him around so that onyx eyes looked up into cerulean ones. Sasuke's body became hot as his labored breath, both from training and the heat of the moment became a complete turn on for Naruto. He crashed their lips together swirling tongues. He pushed Sasuke up against a tree and pinned his hands above his head kissing him with a strong passion. When they finally pulled away Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and he could have sworn just for one moment that those sexy blue eyes had turned red but he chalked it up to his hazy mind.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed out his warm breath reaching Sasuke's face.

"Naruto" And that was all Naruto needed to continue, another passionate kiss ensued and before long clothes were flying around them. Naked in all but their headbands the two fell to the ground, the wet dew grass made no impact on Sasuke who's body temperature was getting hotter despite lack of material covering it. Sasuke and Naruto could only kiss for so long before it wasn't enough, rushing his was threw preparing Sasuke, a trick he had picked up from those books, it was something Sasuke was impressed Naruto would even know but soon forgot as the two began to make passionate love. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their moaning, and Sasuke's short scream when Naruto first entered taking his virginity as blood slowly seeped out Naruto muffled the pained scream with his mouth, it wasn't long before pain became pleasure and the love making continued for hours. Mind numbing, toe curling, grass grabbing beneath them love making.

By the time the two had stopped Naruto was collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, Sasuke next to tim was in nirvana almost slipping into a nice deep sleep before realizing where they were. He jumped up off the floor, an action he immediately regretted after a pain shot up his spine. He bit his lip to not let any sound out. Naruto wasn't paying him any attention, he had a smile on his face that looked like it wouldn't fade for days, Sasuke was tempted to bend down an plant a kiss on those lips but immediately stopped. What had just happened was completely spur of the moment not a planned thing, Naruto wanted it in the moment but right now he looked like he had forgotten about Sasuke, he hadn't noticed the ninja get up and start collecting his clothes. It was an in the moment thing, Sasuke decided and the moment was unfortunately up, a little upset and ashamed of how loosely he had acted Sasuke's post sex mood faded into shameful irritation, he gave Naruto's side a half hard kick.

"Ow what was that for bastard?" Naruto asked, his nick name for Sasuke coming out too easily not realizing it wasn't best to call someone who's virginity you had just taken a bastard. Sasuke's mind had made itself up that it was a one time in the moment kind of thing so he detached himself emotionally from the situation.

"Kakashi and Sakura are going to wonder where we are and come looking for us, do you want them to find you like this?" He asked annoyed.

"No, I guess not" Naruto said not liking Sasuke's tone. The two quietly got dressed and began to walk back to the house in complete silence, each mind thinking the same as the other- that what happened, while amazing to them, meant nothing to the other. The tension had been building after that, during every meal of that mission words were either curt or none at all. Even when fighting Haku the two seemed distant from one another, it wasn't until Sasuke threw himself into Haku's trap to save Naruto did the two realize their friendship was stronger than ever but after the fight and Sasuke's revival neither wanted to talk about what had happened, they wanted their best friend back and talking about or even acknowledging that night could ruin their strange balance. Sasuke never imagined he would be sitting in front of his mother talking about marriage to Naruto.

"M-Marriage" Sasuke stuttered out growing even paler.

"Yes dear, it's what happens when two people make a baby" She said.

"Actually it's what happens before two people make a baby super slut" Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to talk about marriage but he defiantly didn't want to talk to the person walking into the kitchen, and there in the doorway stood the beautiful Misaki Uchiha. Sasuke's sister in law and wife of his brother Itachi.

"What are you doing here Missy?" Sasuke asked annoyed, his sister in law was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Itachi got a call from your dad about you being pregnant so after he left I assumed I would come here and offer you some words of wisdom" She said sweetly kneeling down at the table.

"Oh and what would those wise words be?" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"That everything is going to be alright" She said, Sasuke was shocked, she was usually one for insults and moments of inappropriate humor, he couldn't believe his brother was married to this woman.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"I mean other than you throwing up, getting fat, having to wear women's maternity clothes, did I mention you'll be fat? Like a parade balloon" She laughed nearly falling back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, why didn't he see that one coming.

"Missy, Sasuke is a little shaken up right now. Can't you offer any actual words of wisdom" Mikoto said, she was torn she loved her son as her own but she loved Missy, the two got along so well seeing as Mikoto always wanted a daughter.

"Fine fine hmp" She crossed her arms looking rather serious which was hard considering she was a small woman 5 foot 1 and young looking even for her 18 years, other than her giant boobs she liked to dress around.

"If you had spent more time on your knees and less time on your back this wouldn't have happened" Mikoto sighed getting up, that was about as good as it was going to get.

"So who's the unlucky baby daddy Itachi is about to go murder" She asked plucking food off Sasuke's plate like it was her own, that's the way Missy worked.

"He's not" Sasuke said frightened. He was hoping to talk to Naruto before his brother found out, it wasn't too surprising his father had called Itachi.

"As far as I know they're going straight to the Hokage's office after the meeting"

"What meeting" Sasuke asked.

"Um" She said. Sasuke was kept in the dark on secret clan meetings, his father didn't see him as an adult enough to come

"They're meeting about a case" Mikoto cut in, she was also on board for not wanting Sasuke to know the secret meetings involving the future of the Uchiha clan in the village. It was getting worse, their treatment from the village, ever since the attack of the 9 tailed fox nearly 13 years ago that took the life of the third Hokage and nearly killed her old friend Kushina. Since then suspicion had risen that the Uchiha were behind it, Kushina was rescued by her husband but before he could seal the beast the third took over telling him he couldn't die and leave his wife and child nor the village. The third Hokage had entrusted the village to Minato a few years prior so he sacrificed his life to keep the village safe, Kushina had no memory of what happened and Minato had not gotten a good look at the masked man, only that he had a sharingan. Suspicions rose but being the man he was, Minato didn't directly accuse the Uchiha, instead they were held under surveillance and watched for any suspicious activity. The past 13years had built tension between the village elders and the Uchiha clan.

That issue is exactly what the Uchiha clan was currently meeting about. Fugaku had seen the opportunity that had just presented itself, he contemplated on it since they were in the hospital, he knew he needed to discuss with his clan how they would negotiate the marriage between the son of the Hokage that placed suspicions on them and his own son of the Uchiha clan. They may finally get what they want from the village after all.

000000000000

Bum Bum bummm my first OC, she's going to be quite a handful but I've been working on her character for a while. As you can see I twisted the original plot a bit, I wanted there to be tension between the clan and the village like in the current anime episodes that came out (Japanese of course) but I really wanted Kushina and Minato to be alive, ah the sacrifices we make lol. Sorry if you think the changes are too much but my story my rules you don't have to love it. But it'd be awesome if you faved and reviewed :D

New update soon hopefully. :D

K-U-U


End file.
